1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the General Purpose Clipboard pertains to those device which use a solid flat surface which can be used to write and draw on and upon which papers can be clipped as not to be loose.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently used clipboards have a clipping mechanism at the top. These boards clamp paper and provide a hard flat surface to write upon. The primary advantage of the clipboard is to allow a person to write in situations where there are no suitable surfaces. An example is when a person is standing or sitting in a chair. These clipboards are limited since they serve no other purpose than to provide a flat surface while it is sometimes desirable to have a number of accessories to assist the user in situations which require more than just writing.